Scandalous Stories the Daily Gossipkitchen
by Munk-my-Style
Summary: in Equestria, everything is neat bright and beautiful . "Nope, not really" In these few stories, we tell you the real truth , we will take stories from the deepest corners and reveal them, we show you: Equestria Privat. its time to open your eyes- M rated for, Hardcore sex, Perversion and extreme Gore -Everypony x Everypony-
1. An Equestrian Love Chaos

An Equestrian Love-Chaos

**A/N: hello ppl, I know I know, a few of you will now rather stop reading by this sentence, this story will be my first clopfic, drama romance story, and I hope I still can please you okay, well then lets go here we come.**

**Chapter 1: Royal Pains, the Mare of my Dreams, Secrets must be keep locked.**

"Why, why her, why of all the mares and gentelcolts out there it must be her I could fall in love with?" I asked myself this Question now since two , almost two and a half weeks, since I found out, or better said stare out. It was during a visit in Ponyville where Twillight just started her new job as teacher from magic and it´s History, she has great potencial and was according to my dear sister an really, really good teacher, now have you recognized who speaks not ? Yes it´s me, Princess Luna, the raiser of the Moon, and me, I mean, me, has been afraid of this kind of feeling, I never experienced such a strong connection, but there was the crotch in the whole thing, My Sister, Celestia, raiser of the Sun and my dear, best friend in the world, was not only the teacher of my love interest, but has also an eye on her for herself.

How will I ever be able to compare to her, how shall I am able to admit my love to her, when she´s in the room I barely get something out, it´s the way she walks, the way her hair whiped around in the wind and its her eyes, her beautiful eyes in which both friendship and care are so deep embedded, that she even helped me at Nightmare Night , when she of all the person should have absolutely nothing to say to me or to do with me at all, she should have avoiding me, for the way I treat her and her friends at my arriving as Nightmare moon, back in Equestria at the summer sun festival.

She´s so special and, I don´t know, it just bring me over the ege of crying, whenever I imagine things with her, only to wake up shudering by all this sick dreams of uncensored, passionate, rough lovemaking with Twilie, and it happens from time to time that as soon as I wake up I climax on my sheets because of sleepmastrubating during the dream, seriously its getting worser and today this little hotflank is here, and to my very big anger with her, with Tia, how cruel can the world play with me, I just began to imagine and to daydream again, even though it was already sleeping time for me, I was fully awake, and fully at it, it have shielded my Room with magic spells to avoid sudden in-bursts of my guardians and the teleportation of either Twillight or Tia, that would be like really akward if I climaxed right infront of them teleportating to my room, not that it in all those millenia before , such a scene haven´t already told her much of my likes, it happened when I was into that awesomly incredible good looking Stallion, Ponardo di Cabrio, he was an actor of the old school and one of the best, even thought I never was with him together he will always be my first love-interest, well then came the time when I and the best Dancer and Music performer, Micheal Ponson, he has some very good moves, but not only for Dancing if you know what I mean, and then, yes then came Mr. Bizeps itself, Pon Diesel, the best Actor of the world for everything from adventure to crime and to action performance, wow he was a real number , especiallly when we were alone, but Twillight, oh my sweet little Hotflank,played in an much higher Ligue, she was My sisters best friend, student and loveinterest,it would just be plain cruel to take her away from my sis but then again,….

"Groan, why does it feels so good to think about her!" I growled in pure bliss as I hillted my hot spot between my legs with my right hoof, luckily for me I have performed such a strong shield that my voice could not be heard regardless of how much I screamed and growled, I didn´t even cared that I used canterlotian royal-accent.

"AH GOD; HELL AND MOON YES; YES; MORE ; MORE TWILIE; MORE; AHHHHHH; OOHHHH MY GOOOD!" I screamed, I was almost there but still I hilted, I wanted to last this moment forever, here was I , hilting and pumping my lower mouth so hard with looking at an projection of Twillight laying in the most seductive manner ever and I love it, while just a few chamber the real twillight was sitting with my sister studying, I began to got angry, I didn´t hated my sister thought but I just wished twillight would be with me.

"GROOOOARHHH; NOW YOUR ARE MINE; YOU BELONG TO ME; OH GOD HERE IT COMES; FUCK IT; I LOOOOVE YOU TWILIGHT!" Splash, in a giant flow, I climaxed so strong it almost make me flying, I climaxed much more when I created an dream projection of Twilight swinging her hips in an seductively matter, I was hot and ready to cum again, I wanted it, I needed it, I couldn´t hold it out any longer, I admit I longed for her lips, both , lower and on her face, I wanted to feel the way her tongue plays with mine when we kissing, I wanted to feel her body pressed on mine.

"Awwww, yes, twilight!" I came again and this time I fall face forward in my pillow, rolling to the side, I bathed a bit in afterglow, suddenly a tiny tear began to form in my eye and began to silently roll down, the more seconds passed, the more tears formed and falled down my face, so much until I burried my face in my still with hot liquid covered hooves, I wanted to die, I wanted to stop this hurtfull feeling, but mostly I wanted her, not only physicaly but also psychic, I wanted her to be mine but I knew this was still wish dreaming, Celestia has way more chance to get her then me after all, maybe I just need help, but who shall I ask, timid Fluttershy, no, never I will let that sweet shy little mare know what I want to do with her best mare-friend, Rarity, no not unless you love to share your fricken gossip over the whole land, Appeljack, sure maybe but by her sarcasm naww, Pinkie, she would directly make an happy love party or whatever, Rainbow Dash, Down- right- No!, maybe I should ask someone who knows just as much about her to not ask or make fun of me, someone who has very little business with her but still have business after all some time, someone who is accused to being an chaotic mare after all, but I know she isnt that , what they other accused her to be.

"Well then off to Ditzy!"

**Celestia´s Pow:**

It was now five hours after Twillight came for my private study time, well me making a few different studies than her but I think she still don't need to know that yet, anyway, I must say that it was almost unbearable to see her in that pose.

"Is it so right Princess!" Twillight asked with her flank in the air, raised high.

"A bit higher, my faithful student!" I said to her, haha, faithfull student, if it going after me, I would call her a few wonderfull names which are definitely not suited for young fillys, it was almost too good to be true, if I could, I would jerk myself off right now, the heat between my legs was in full motion and the feeling almost uncontrolable.

"Yes this is the right height (,to stick your sweet little hotflank with my strap-on Dildo, oh my beloved Twillight you have no idea what I wanted to do with you)"I said and thought at the same time, holy sun and moon, I want her and I want her right now, in this pose, fucking her to the unconsinousness, I trotted behind her taking a look at her style, while secretly admirring her flank.

"Dat Ass!" I said under the breath, I moved over to twillight´s face, she was sweating due to the heavy (training) that we have, I told her it were yoga lessons to strenghten the spiritual inner, to be honest it´s a bunch of bullshit but it gets me the honor to see that wonderfull flank of her, it was hot, it was amazing, it was,…

"Princess you´re drooling!" Twillight exclaimed uneasy, smashing me out of my daydream admiration.

"Opps, sorry kinda happens from time to time that even I daydreamed, an using I have performed when my sister weren´t here that time and I had not really anytime to sleep so I just keep sitting the whole day on my balcony as the sun was up, then I started daydreaming with eyes ope as if I observe the land, then when it was time for the ecxchange to the moon I got woken by my guardian.!" I said, luckily this do was the thruth, I looked in that hot and sweaty face and I really must pull me so hard together to not accidently cumming right infront of her.

"Okay, finish , I guess we are done today, if you want, you can grab a bite to eat in the dinner hall before the carriage arrives, it was again really funny and really nice to study with Twillight my Faithfull student, and im sorry to thor you out like this, but I still need to lower the nsun soon and then I wanted to go directly to bed, I am exhausted by this week of pure duty all the time!" I said and I was indeed tired, tired of holding in what wants so badly to be released

I saw her nodding and I walked over to her, and kissed her forehead, a bit near the horn, with purpose, she sighed and nuzzled in my neck, if she would see my face she would be scared for life, I grinned with all the lust I could managed to bring up, it was that grin that gave me in my trustworthy´s friendcircle the nickname, Molestia, anyways as I hung so in her embrace I became acces to watch her sweet little flank.

"Nhmmmmmmm!" I moaned silently, unheard by her, as I thought about my Strap-on magic Dildo to stick it in her little cunt, fucking the holy daylights out.

"Goodbye, princess Celestia, may the luck always be with you?" She said and I felt tears, she was so a sweetheart.

"So to you, dear Twillight!" I said, she walked out and shutted the door, I waited a bit, I mentaly scanned the area around my chamber, then the whole Palast, and what I saw was something I though I would never see, I saw her how she sated in the toilett, I saw how other persons came in and out, she lasted long in there, suddenly I saw a new person, I looked straighter and I recognized him as, Canonblast, one of my Royal guards, he entered the lady´s toilet, I saw how Twillight stepped out of the toillet, I looked irritated when I saw her neither panicking nor, running away, she simply walked t him and stopped right before him, she suddenly put on her thinking face and sat there for a few seconds, I saw how the Guardian, an allincorn, does the same, they keep sitting like this almost two minutes until they opened the eyes and stood up, they looked at each other, a smile growin on their face, and what I saw than made my heart stopping.

She kissed him, right on the lips, her whooves wrapped around his neck while he kissed back passionated, I watched in horror as he moved down her neck and she seemed to enjoy it so much,I began to get jealous and I wanted to know what they are doing really, so I began to use my hearing sense which I streched out just like my mental vision scanner, I began to hear some moans and some words, moaned and groaned words, I watched how the Guard came on her nipples, her cute litte, errected mountains, I was wet between my legs and I wanted to feel what that guard feeled, I looked around , I saw no one, I began to webbing a spell to keep my room quiet for the outerside, regardeless of how much I scream and moan, I focused on the pair in the toilet, I could hear anything and I loved her voice but I hate him., I really want to know what my sister does in that moment, I have seen how much she stared at Twillights flank last month by the meeting in ponyville, I honestly though that she would have mounted her anytime, but I can only hope that I will have her first. She belongs to me and to no one else.

**Meanwhile with Luna:**

I just wanted to walk out to my carriage, as I saw her, she trotted the way down to the toiletts, I ran after her but I saw only the end of her tail vanishing in the door, I saw a few other mare´s, be it maids or employers, walking in, gosh when I think about that Twillight maybe just rubbed her sweet little cunt , among all those lusty womans, no that cant be true, that I will never allow, she belongs to me, and to n one else, not the Maids,not the employers, not celestia, and especially not that guard, who just happens,…to… walk… into… the …Toilet,…..after the women went out ?

"I scratched my head, I mean what the fuck has an stallion to do in a Mare toillet.

I gasped, no he wouldn´t, he can´t, no that can´t be possible.

I used my scanvision to look through the door, but the door was closed , with a magic shield, …..must,….breaking,….through.

"If you do to her, what I think you do to her, I will so banish you to the sun, that will the pure enjoyment of sending someone to the most hottest and most dangerous place in our universe and you will be the first one to expire this joyment of mine, canonblaster!" I shouted, they cant hear me but I will not give up.

I used the vision scanner again and this time I saw them, how they enjoy themselve, how my sweet little Twillight gets taken by an stallion.

"No way that has to end!" I siad to myself, I walked to the door and as soon as I touched it I felt a wave of magic wash over me and I was paralyzed but my front hooves and my upper half. And then I taste something other, something so strong it hit me in my face literally, I never had experienced this but I knew exactly what it was. It was her magic, her magic washed over me and suddenly I´ve got horny, hornier than horny, I wanted it so bad, I was ready to do anything for her, I still had scanvision so I saw every move, if she had clothes I am sure she already was now, splitnacked, he, ripped the clothes off, but what I saw made me so horny I could barely held it in, that asshole, he licked her.

**Threesome Pov: Twillight, Luna and Celestia:**

**Twillight:**

I was just done by Celestia and I was in joy, now I only need to go to the toilett in the sublevel and then I will get my weekly fucksession with my beloved lover, Canonblaster, man the name was program, he came like a blaster and his load was as big as an canon-bomb I love the feeling of his dick in my ass, it makes me wanna have so much of cum inside me, I just want to be satisfied for my monthly heat and he , as sweet as he was has proposed to help me with it, so he don´t need to give out money for the society of clubgirls who only give him his blowjob and his fucksession against money,

And he was really nice, never too rough but passionate, if I were not into mares I would certanly have him as coltfriend, but I told him from the start , that I only come to get rid of my lust and my heat, and that I don´t want an unsecure relationship, I told him that I was in love with mares, I like it and I lived so long with mares I honestly don't mind to see their,…. You know what I mean right, but when you that bad in heat like I am, you prefer an hard, strong, thick shaft.

I waited and I didn´t get dissapointed, as soon as the last mare were out and a few minutes later, he walked in through this door, he began to immediately web the spell to held nosy intruders out, I saw in him giant potentional for an student on the Canterlot academy, it was his big dream, and I did the best I could, for the helping by my problem, I thanked him with getting him lessons in magic.

"Hey sweety!" I said.

"Hey, hey, my little hotflank, how are we today?" he said to me, and I saw in his eyes, he wanted me and I was ready to give myself up for him to get ridden.

"I am fine, and I got here something I wanted to give you , are you ready?" I asked with the most seductive smile I have in petto, I walked up to him, I was hot for some rough fucking.

"do you see that boner here, I was born ready girl!" he smirked and I walked closer, I met his lips with a hungry longing, I wanted his dick in my pussy and his lips on mines.

**Celestia:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS; THIS IS IT; THIS IS THE RIGHT THING; THIS IS HOW IT NEED TO BE MADE; I WANT THIS; WHY IS THAT LUCKY SWINE FUCKING WITH MY BELOVED MARE; OF ALL THE BAD THINGS; WHICH COULD HAVE HAPPENED; IT MUST BE SOMETHING LIKE THIS; I WILL BANISH HIM TO THE MOON; AND THEN I WILL GO TO THE MOON TO FINISH HIM FINALLY; I WANT WHAT HE HAS ; WHY IS TWILLIGHT NOT COMING TO ME TO RELIEVE HERSELF; GOSH I NEED A PUSSY OR A DICK; RIGHT NOW; I WANT THIS CUNT I WANT IT SO BAD I CANT LIVE WITHOUT!" I screamed and without anyother word, I teleportated myself to the Toillet.

**Luna:**

"THIS IS SO CRUEL; HOW CAN SHE DO SOMETHING THAT BAD TO ME; NO WY I WILL LET THAT DUMB GUARD HAVE EVERYTHING OF HER; FUCK INNOCENTS; I WILL HER AND I WANT HER RIGHT NOW; I WILL HER TO TAKE FUCKING NOTICE OF ME; I CANT WAIT ANYMORE; ITS NOW OR NEVER; I WILL LET NO ONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" And with this words I wrecked the paralysis and I burst through the fricken door.

**Twillight:**

"Twillight sparkel, move your marvelous ass right here, I will make you feel good in an instant!" Princess Celestia told me as she suddenly stand in the bathroom, sweatsoaken and I got punched by her heat , like by a fist to the face, fuck she smeels incredible.

"Fuck it Twillight, I will tell it right now to you, I love you and I want you right now, so move your ass to me and I will take you higher than high!" Princess Luna said bursting through the door, and didn't stopped but crashed righ in the toillet I earlier peed, the door slammed back in its place with an allmighty bamm, closing us in and somehow I know I will not come out until I have satisfied her.

"Woahh, whats´going on here, I ,…. Oh shit, it are the princesses, I uhmm, I uhmm.!" Canonblaster stammered as he saluted with his dick hanging between his legs,in full glory standing as tall and stiff as the stallion itself.

"Fuck you, I will banish you later, but before you will give me and sweet Tswillight here the ride of your life!" Princess Celestia said, as she attacked Canonblaster , pinned him to the ground and me with him, she began to lick me, forcing her tongue like a driller in my pussy.

"AAAAAH; FUCK; PRINCESS; CELESTIA THAT ; IS SO GOOD; OH GOD I LOOSE MY MIND ; PLEASE TAKE ME PRINCESS!" I cried out , better said I screamed it out in pleasure but there was still another Princess in the room.

"FUCK YOU TIA; SHE BELONGS TO ME; AND I WILL NOT GIVE HER UP; COME HERE TWILLIGHT!" She run to me and jerked me away from the drilling tongue, I already missed the feeling, but suddenly I felt a hoof at my clit, I moaned in pleasure, I let my face jerked to the side to meet Princess Luna´s lips and tongue, I felt suddenly that her hoof got jerked away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE AWAY MY ENJOYMENT SISTER OR I WILL FUCKING BANISH YOU BACK TO THE MOON!" Princess Celestia screamed , forcing her tongue back in my pussy, I felt helpless and fucking awesome right now, but what would a real fight about me without the needed stallionpower.

"NGGGGGGNNNGNGNNGNGG; FUCK IT; FUCK YOU PRINCESSES, SHE BELONGS TO ME; AND I WILL SHOW THAT SHE NEEDS A REAL STALLIONCOCK TO BE SATISFIED; NOT TWO PUSSIES ; I WILL FUCK HER TO THE HEAVEN UNTIL SHE LOVE ME TRULY; I WILL NOT REST; DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE MY ALMOST MAREFRIENd AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed and ripped Princess Luna´s head away and, stick his dick in throat, hilting my mouth like there were no tommorow, okay acording how things go he will definitely have no tommorow anymore.

Suddenly we were at a point , where I got hilted from three spots, from Canonblaster in the mouth, Both princesses have began to penetrate my two lower holes with strap-ons, god it felt so wrong so hardcore , so sick and hell I love it, I groaned and screamed for more.

"MORE; MORE; MORE; MOOOOOOORRRRRREEEE; FUCK ME DEATH, I WANT TO GET FUCKED TO THE CRUELEST; IF NECESSARY RAPE ME BUT PLEASE LET THIS FUCKING WONDERFULL SENSATION LAST !" I wanted it and I needed it, I felt how the world´s greatest climax began to rush through my body, I couldn´t think anymore I was in ecstasy, and I didn´t care for a shit in the world, I only cared that I will come as much as my body and soul gives.

" HERE I !"

" FUCK YOU; SHE IS !"

" !"

"BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ; !"

"SPLOSH!" And in an mighty white sperm rainstorm, we were drenched to thebone with cum, but we were fucking happy.

"So who , huff, do, huff, you, huff, want now as, huff, huff, special somepony?" they asked me, and I thought about it, well when I loo it that way, Celestia in the morning, Canonblaster iin the noon, and Luna in the evening, problem solve.

"I take everyone of you!" I siad and they all sighed in agreement.

So no one winned me over, but no one loosed me either, and canonball has gotten fired from his old work and got a new job, in the Train Reparation, I was now allowed to come to the Royal sisters as often as I can, and I am now able to call them Lulu and tia or what ever else, all in all I live a fucking awesome life.

**The End**

PS: Fuck you, of cause Canonblaster has a fucking better job, he is my Bodyguard.


	2. Scootaloo and the big heat Chapter 1

Scootaloo and the big heat part 1

**Okay peoples , I have said it would be more than one so here is the second clop story, hope you at least like this one, if not its okay, too, its after all the dirty secret of whole Equestria so some things just should better be never told, but we from the Daily Gossipkitchen doing it anyway XP.**

**Part 1: The strange Drink.**

"You expect me to do what?" Scootaloo asked her eyes bulging almost out of her head, due to the crazy request, one of her best friends , asked her.

"Applebloom you don't expect me to drink that, you have mixed it, I know it , and you know very well what has happened the last time you made me drinking something you mixed, I turned in an giant chicken , running madly through Canterlot, do you know of how much of embarassed I was afterwards!" Scootaloo, couldn´t belive what her best friend Applebloom asked of her, to get herself back in the danger of an untested new magical poison of her, wasn´t really what she thought she should do by Applebloom, as the said filly asked her to come over.

"C´mon, Scoot, I know I said I will not ask you a second time, but I am sure, this time, there is no poison in it, I swear, I Pinkie promise it, I promise that in this drink is no Poisonjoke or any other dangerous substance I know, cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" The red bow wearing filly said, looking with the most unbearablest puppy eyes up to he orange filly.

"Must, resist, urge, to, give, in!" She muttered, promising herself to not give in, only to break said promise just again.

"Okay, give it to me, but I warn you, you will be the first I will hurt when this goes like totally wrong again!" The Filly treated her friend with an slicing thump over her throat, seeing this, the tiny yellow mare, begins to shiver, does she really make an save mix this time, who don't say that it will get all wrong again, she has mixed it without Zecoras instruction, she just hoped that nothing goes wrong.

"Ugh, Ugh, ugh, aaaaah!" Scootaloo made as she finished the whole drink in one swing, was it curiosity or stupidy, being interested or being unable to turn down puppy-eyes Applebloom, either way the damage was done now, the only thing left was the reaction to her body, again.

"Well since there is nothing happened yet I think you can say that everything has been alright and you may have my permission to do more of it, but be still carefull, well since its already late I will heading home okay!" Scootaloo said and turned to go , as she felt an hoof on her shoulder.

"Oh uhmm, Scoot, uhmm, thank you for , uhmm, trying my Drink!" Applebloom said arkwardly.

"Do not thank me until I will be truly sure that it will have no sideeffects okay!" Scoot replied, with a stern look at Applebloom, who cringed.

"Yes, I guess you are right, well then , good night Scoot!" Appleboom said as she turned around and opened the door , walking inside before shutting it again.

"Well then , I guess I make myself back home!" And so also Scootaloo, drived home on her scooter, for an night and an future, still very unknow to her.

**Part 2: Unbearable desire**

As Scootaloo came home, she didn´t expected in the slightest, what was about to happen in her, and what for an new insanity builded itself up upon her.

Though, little she knew, there would come something, knowing that it was Applebloom who mixed the drink.

"I guess I am just nervous, because of what happened last time, it is worse enough that both, Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon , still are making fun of me, but I sweared to myself to never drink a drink which Applebloom mixed, again, yet I just broke it all over again.

Thought there has still nothing happened yet, but alone the fact that it was mixed by her, should have stopped me , or at least let my mind being very carefull about it, but no, I just cant turn down her Puppy Eyes, damnit!" She mumbled to herself, while racing with high speed through the town.

As she arrived at home, she could smell food, she parked her scooter at the side of their house, and entered their shared house.

"Hey Sis I am back!" She shouted throught he house.

"Oh hey Scoot, home already, and having a nice time with Applebloom?" Cherilee asked, though both of them werent actually from one bloodline, they were a heart and a soul to each other, Cherilee once adopted her as she for herself was still a mature filly, no 30 years old, since then Scootaloo always just saw in her a Sister even thought she acted more like an actual mother, but Scoot don't allowed her to call herself her mother, for Scootaloo there was always only one woman she would call mother, and this woman wasn´t anymore, leaving her as an orphan child whitout much happynness, the lack of motherly warmth has munched on her mind until it was consumed by selfdoubt and selfhatred, on top of it she still couldn´t fly, another thing to add to her misery.

"Yeah, well it was okay I guess, it was akward for a moment but in the end nothing new had happened!" She said , thought she thought about something totally other.

"And how are they doing, I havent seen Applejack neither Big Mac in a while, which is actually a real shame!" Cherilee, said, everyone knew she has a big crush on the big muscular Stallion, from Sweet Apple Acres.

Scoot sat herself on the table, while watching her sister cooking, she loved this, simply getting lost in her humming while she wiggled around the kitchend preparing delicious food.

"Well according to Applebloom they are all just fine, Applejack and Junglebeat are still happily in love with each other, while by Big Mac and Princess Luna slowly the routine begins to rule their live, her royal duties and his daily chores preventing them more and more from seeing each other, and they began to going all grumpy these days, she said that sometimes she almost could hear the gears in Big Mac´s head turning on highspeed, to form a plan on how they can meet each other more!" Scoot said nonchalantly, crashing Cherilees hopes that Big mac maybe ever would break up with the Princess, not that she don't like Luna, it was just she loved big mac, she was almost like under a spell when ever she saw him.

"I, uhm, am glad to hear that!" Cherilee said , choking down the venom who began to build up in her mouth.

"Ah c´mon I know of how much you are in love with Big Mac, I am not that dumb to not notice, how you look at him whenever we go past or meet him, this unbearable hunger in you, you crave for his love, like I crave for my Cutie mark!" Scootaloo said, to her big sisters surprise.

"Wow, am I that obvisious!" She asked and Scoot facehoofed.

"If you were more obvisious you also already could yell out, `Hey Sexy Big Mac, I love you, why don't you break up with Luna and become my Special Somepony, I know I can give you more than she ever dare to!" Scoot said with a deadpan expression while Cherilee blushed furiously.

"I guess I have to be more carefull then!" She said defeated.

"I guess so, anyway what´s for Dinner?" Scoot asked , changing the topic.

"Uhmm, Hayfries with Carrot Salad and Grastoast!" Cherilee said, and Scoot beamed.

"Yay Hayfries!" Scoot said as Cherilee got back to work, still humming but now she also began to sway her hips, Scoot gulped as she suddenly felt really hot.

"What´s going on!" She thought as she could tell she was mesmerized from how Cherilee swayed her hips, and how her tail swayed back and forth, how her flank and her Cutie Mark danced from one side to the other.

Unknown by Scootaloo, she began to drool on the table, still unable to do anything more than to have the most goofys expression, her eyes hard pressed on her sisters flank.

"Damn , why does she look so georgous, I cant take my eyes of her!" And litterally, Scoot´s eyes where still glued on the mare infront of her, she don´t even noticed as said mare turned around to see her sister in a trance like state, having her eyes glued on her while she drooled on the table, being concerned as it has to come from a big sister, Cherilee waved an hand infront of Scoot.

"Hey , sis , I talk to you, do you hear me?!" "Cherilee said but she had no chance anymore, as soon as she was in reach , scootaloo grabbed her face, pulling it closer to her.

"Oww , scoot what ya doinfffffff!" Her shout was muffled as something wet and sweettasting pressed on her mouth, she was in shock, here she stood , in her kitchen , getting kissed by her sister.

"Scoot what ya doing!" Cherilee said as she managed to pull away, as the said filly need to catch air.

"I want you, tonight, Cherilee, You!" She said with a deep bass voice, letting it sounding like a threat, while she tried to mimic the bedroomglance, Spike always made.

"Oh my gosh, Scootaloo what are you saying there, you have no clue what you doing here!" Cherilee said as she effortlessly tried to get away without hurting her sister.

"Oh but I do, I want you, now right here, I can´t controll myself anylonger, there is a hunger in me and it has only one craving, You!" Scootaloo said, her eyes lit with a fire of passion, which Cherilee never saw by her little sister, though she know she would rather avoid to even see it at all.

"Scoot stop, you are not master of your senses anymore!" Cherilee screamed in horror as Scootaloo began to rub her cutie mark.

"But I am , I just recognized right now how much I love you, Sister!" Scoot said, while rubbing her Sisters Cutie mark as soft but still fast she could.

"Please stop this, I don't want this !" Cherilee pleaded, getting unwillingly aroused and she knew she soon will be uncontrolably turned on, she has a low resitance against sexual touches like this, or to dirty dtalk which her sister suddenly began.

"Oh I know it will please you sister, you havent gotten one single stallion in five months on this hot flank of yours, and I know it need some special treatment , or else it will be completely for the butt!" Scottaloo said as she began to lick on her sister Cutie Mark, arousing the older mare to no end, Cherilee couldn´t hold back anymore, she knew it was dead wrong and that it will change everything between them , but she knew that she couldn´t resist her sister anymore.

"Oh scoot, please I beg you, sto…, don´t stop!" She finally screamed as all her prudity and her defense crumbled to the ground as soon as Scootaloo, had licked on her ear, it was her total weak point, one lick on her ear and it was a lost game, she wanted sex, right now, not caring who, not caring where and not caring how much and how many times she will come, all she wanted was to feel the passion of her lover, little she knew she would beat herself up later for having this gotten so much out of control, and now she was about to have sex with her own sister, thought it couldn´t really be said that it was incest, due to the fact that they were only related by their heart and love not by their blood, but do she felt like shit and then again like having a pocket full of gold, both at once.

"I never meant to stoip until you admit you want it too!" Scoot said as she was inches away from her sisters most precious, lightly breathing on it, to get the aroused mare over the edge.

"I,.. huff, want,.. you, now, huff… please, I cant take it , huff, anymore!" Cherilee screamed as she was so close to climax right in scootaloo´s face.

"Hehe, prepare yourself, here I come!" Scoot said as suddenly something happened Cherilee only saw in some tentacle pornos , even she would never admit that she once watched one , either way she wasn´t prepared in the slightest about what happened, it werent a good thing in reality thought.

"Well how do you find it, like what you see?" Scoot asked as, her new builded boner was fully grown, Celestia alone knows where she suddenly came on that thing, the only thing Cherilee care, was that there was a ready to fuck boner right before her muzzle.

"Hmm, let the party begin!" Scoot purred evily.

**The First part of a bigger story but I know to say this is going to get a bit distrubed from time to times, so don't be mad I warned you!**


	3. Scootaloo and the Big Heat Chapter 2

**Scootaloo and the big heat part 2**

**A/N: hello my loyal readers, listen here we come to part 2 , and today we going over to the next dirty stuff, enjoy it, or not.**

" Rrrrrrrrr, Cherileeee, you dirty mouse!" Scootaloo purred, as she kissed her sisters face, nibbling on her ear.

"Nmmmmmmmm!" Cherilee moaned, who had thought that her own adoptive sister had such a nasty mind, but the heat had fully tackled her, leaving her in the hoofs of her sister, well hands would be matching more, scootaloo had changed her shape totally, as if she began to fit towards her lovepartner.

"I love your body, your muscles, your curves, your breast, and especially those here!" Scottaloo, whispered in her ear, while tracing her hands over cherilees body, pinching and playing with her sisters nipples, her cock, which she surprisingly somehow got, Celestia knows where it came from, but anyways, it pocked hard on her sex, but scootaloo didn't allowed it yet to enter, first a bit of fun my dear, that was her explanation to it, and when she didn't were too occupied with feeling amazing and sexy in the same instant, Cherilee would have definitely question her´s and her sisters sanity, and she would have wondered of how scootaloo even knew about sex, she knew they didn't learn it in any lesson she gave.

"Scootaloo, you are so amazing!" Cherilee moaned and she meant it that way, she had plenty of stallion and even a few mares to be with, but neither of them, ever treated her like this, hitting every possible button, her lover could activate, bringing her the pleasure in overdrive.

"I know right, and I will make you feel even better!" Scootaloo said as she began sucking on Cherilees ear, her right hand rested on her sisters right breast, while her left hand, travled slowly downwards, towards Cherilees dripping wet marehood, it was a hard piece of work, for Cherilee, to not losing her sanity, as her eyes rolled back in her head, the pleasure her sister´s fingers gave her, was unreachable, a ligue for itself, the precision of Scoots hands and her sweet moan into Cherilee´s ears, were like a love poision.

"You have become as wet as a lake, my beloved Cherilee!" Scoot purred as she slipped her fingers out of her sisters pussy, licking them.

"And you taste amazing too, my dear, what do you think, shall I make you feel good!" Scoot asked , with a cocky grin, the pleasure and the further minutes of her sisters life time in her hands now.

"I beg for it, please scooty, make me feeling good!"

"So be it, your wish is me order!" Scootaloo said, as she lifted Cherilee with her new strenght, up for a few centimeters, placing her hard rod, on her sisters clit, and gently let her down again, letting her cock sliding without any problem inside.

"aaawwwnnnnnnnhmhmmmm!" Cherilee, cried out , out of the best and purest pleasure she ever had before.

"Are you ready sister!" Scoot asked , her head turned towards her sister.

"I am, please be gentle, I never felt as good as now, I don't want to stop it, because anypony of us might get hurt,, don't you dare to leave me without release , got it!" Cherilee said sternly.

"I would never think about something like that, sister!" Scootaloo said, as she saw , how much her sister loves it, she again picked her sister up, this time slower, as soon as she was at the tip, she thrusted back inside, letting out moan for moan in a steady rhythm, the heat became unbearable, cherilee wanted more, she began to kiss scootaloo and gently bit her in the neck, nibling and licking on the bitten spot.

"aaaaannnnnnhhhhhhh yesssssssssshhhhhh!" Scootaloo screamed, totally overhelmed from the feeling of having her hard rod in Cherilee´s dripping wet Marehood.

"Your pussy feels so good!" She said as she hilted Cherilee, mercilessly,in every thinkeable position, at last from behind,Cherilee which already needed to held support on the bed, screamed in ultimate pleasure.

"Woaaaahhhhmmmmm, aaaaaahhhhhhnnnn!" Cherilee moaned like there were no tommorrow.

Scootaloo, fondled her tits, pinching her hard nipple and sucking on her sisters ears, while running her tongue over her sweaty back.

Scootaloo´s Orgasm wasn´t far anymore, neither was her sister.

"I´m gonna come, Scooty, I`m gonna Come!"

I know Cherie, I know, mee too i´m coming, i´m coming!"

"My little pony , prepare yourself, here comes your mouthwash!" Scootaloo screamed, as she came with a mighty yell and a giant load, inside of her sisters cunt.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The cum flew inside, but it was too much, I sprouted out and all around , coating the whole floor and Cherilee white with goo.

The afterglow of Scootaloo´s mighty Orgasm began to affect Cherilee, her eyes began to get heavy, and soon she was asleep, with her sister still, sitting under her, enjoying the afterglown.

"This was amazing!" Scootaloo stated , as she finally was ablke to regain her senses back, she knew what had happened but she don't really know how it actually happened, how was she suddenly so strong and how she had become a sexhot , machine, ready to fill her own sister with her sperm, and where the heck has she gotten this hot piece of meat between her legs, from, all she knows it must have started with Appleblooms,…., poison.

",….., APPLEBLOOM!" A dark growl full of anger and unbearable lust for a young foalys body awoke in scootaloo, she went to her front tor and walked out, on the task to go search for the one responsible fro the next insanity, caused by her.

"I told you I will come, and don't you dare to refuse your task, after all, you made me what I am now!" Scootaloo growled, like a mantra she repeated these words, on her way to Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile in Applebloom´s clubhouse, of the CMC, little Applebloom just wanted to leave and to go inside the farmhouse, of her family.

"So I better go now sleeping or else Applejack will be angry again!" She said herself, she just wanted to step out as the whole house shacked.

"Woaaaah, weeee, what going on now!" As soon as it came, it was gone again, as if something big has been collided with the tree house.

"I wonder what that was?" Applwvbloom asked herself, as she stepped towards the window, she looked outside, trying to see something, without much succes, while she tried to see something, she didn't recognized a shadow jumping cat-like through the other window and closing up to her, the last moment when on as she felt a hot breath on her left ear.

"Meeep!" She made while a throaty, voice began to snicker , until suddenly.

"ITS RAPETIME!"


End file.
